Surrender to Madness
Surrender to Madness is a unique move to Lily's Gardevoir. It is Gardevoir's alternative to Mega-Evolution, albeit considerably more dangerous. Surrender to Madness was criminalized by the Pokemon League after it was demonstrated to officials, as it was deemed to be too uncontrollable and too dangerous to Lily's safety. Usage Gardevoir activates this ability by releasing the throttle on her mating bond with Lily and letting the feedback loop of their dual-bonds at their full strength supercharge her with psychic energy. This allows her to perform feats beyond what she is normally capable of, such as cracking thick steel and teleporting extremely long distances. She is also physically stronger and capable of ignoring large amounts of pain. However, Gardevoir is notoriously unable to maintain her control in this state and becomes considerably more violent and unhinged than she normally is and is likely to maim or kill anyone who comes near her, with the exception of her mate. Surrender to Madness is constantly burning the energy from Lily and Gardevoir's bonds for fuel, which causes the two of them to become progressively weaker the longer it is used. Extended use of Surrender to Madness will cause serious harm to both Gardevoir and Lily, and can potentially kill Lily if overused. Appearance and Personality Changes When making use of Surrender to Madness, Gardevoir's body appears to be billowing purple, smokey energy similar to a Shadow Pokemon. However, her eyes do not turn completely red. Her irises and heart also turn a dark purple and her veins can be seen glowing blue underneath her skin. Her claws become longer and pierce through her gloves and her entire body passively hovers above the ground. The purple coloring is presumed to be, according to Gardevoir, a result of Lily's aura itself being purple. Gardevoir is far more bestial in this form, and dominated by her baser instincts almost entirely. She snarls at others, is quick to violence, and is so possessive of Lily that she will not allow anyone to come within five feet of her. When in this form outside of battle, Gardevoir will hover around Lily like a guardian. Surrender to Madness is the ultimate example of Gardevoir's hostility and ruthlessness, as well as how dependent she is on Lily both physically and emotionally as well as her extreme possessiveness. Legality Surrender to Madness was criminalized after it's initial demonstration, making it illegal for Comic!Lily to use in any capacity. However, the League had permitted limited use of the ability on a case by case basis during Lily's time as an enforcer, such as during the Fallarbor Incident. These cases are usually restricted to cases where lethal force has already been authorized or instances of potential cataclysmic destruction. Trivia * Surrender to Madness was named by Lily herself, claiming that the use of the ability is Gardevoir succumbing to all of her baser instincts that she continuously tries to bury. * Like all unique moves, Surrender to Madness is a new move created for Madhouse. * Surrender to Madness draws inspiration from the banshee-form of Sylvanas Windrunner, of Warcraft fame.